<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The spy who loved me, Is keepin' all my secrets safe tonight by phan_on_the_nx_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499232">The spy who loved me, Is keepin' all my secrets safe tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/pseuds/phan_on_the_nx_01'>phan_on_the_nx_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>13 going full Bond, 13 trying to be suave, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Going undercover, kinda not really, this is a slight crossover with Bond, while also being smitten with Yaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/pseuds/phan_on_the_nx_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is once again called up by MI6 to stop a building threat, only this time they only need two operatives, leaving it up to The Doctor and Yaz to go undercover to find out what's going on. <br/>or I wanted a full Bond film so I did one myself, but with 13 being smitten with Yaz. <br/>Title taken from Nobody Does it Better by Carly Simon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan &amp; Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Going Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is technically my first Dr Who fic ever? I don't count the ones i wrote in year 5 as anything fanfic worthy at least anyway. not surprised it's thasmin tbh they got me good. If you find the Bond film reference please tell me.<br/>so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor’s phone had been persistently ringing for perhaps the past hour, almost vibrating off the console. The Time Lord had resolutely ignored it, preferring to concentrate on fixing the faulty break pad than anything else. However, the TARDIS was having none of it, annoyed that her thief was perhaps passing up an opportunity for another adventure or something equally important.</p><p>“Hello? Hello? Is this The Doctor?” a voice called out, the decision having been made for her on whether or not to answer the phone.</p><p>“Yes, that’s me” she sighed, righting herself on the console</p><p>“It’s MI6, we need you and your team to come in again”</p><p>“Who is this?” she asked tentatively</p><p>“Bill Tanner, Chief Of Staff ma’am”</p><p>“This is being taken all the way to the top?”</p><p>“It’s a threat to national security, and you’re the best operative for the job”</p><p>“We’ll come in, but on our terms”</p><p>“We look forward to seeing you”</p><p>***</p><p>“You’re going undercover” M bluntly stated when they entered the office, filing into the neat but sparse office of the head of MI6.</p><p>“Excuse me?” The Doctor replied</p><p>“Undercover” M repeated “only two of you. The other two will be working with Q branch for recon”</p><p>“Only two?” Graham asked “why?”</p><p>“Because the cover is a married couple. And they can’t have two friends tagging along”</p><p>“Well I nominate Yaz for that” Ryan suggested “you like undercover work”</p><p>This earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs.</p><p>The Doctor tried not to think too hard about it, lest her mind wander into forbidden territory. It seemed she was prone to it now.</p><p>“You need to infiltrate the home and life of one Mr Sharpe, known for a number of unsavory operations and now fancies himself dealing with extra-terrestrial life as well”</p><p>“I suppose you’ll be building up the legend?” The Doctor questioned “for me and Yaz?”</p><p>M smiled.</p><p>“I’ll leave that to you, Doctor. Mr O’Brien and Synclair, Q is waiting to debrief you”</p><p>***</p><p>“So, married to The Doctor” Ryan said as he walked beside Yaz “how does it feel?”</p><p>“Unreal and also not how I expected this day to go” Yaz rushed out, in excitement or nerves she wasn’t sure.</p><p>“But you do get to do all the fast cars and beautiful outfits while me and Grandad are stuck in tech support”</p><p>“Yaz?” The Doctor called out from further down the hall, drawing herself from a rather heated discussion to Graham “we need to go and build a legend, and we’re being outfitted”</p><p>“Time to go Mrs Doctor” Ryan teased, receiving a small glare from Yaz as she caught up with The Doctor as they were led into one of the empty office spaces.</p><p>***</p><p>“I’m supposed to be a highly successful Doctor” The Doctor squinted as she read the file “running a private clinic, very wealthy. Apparently, I own an Aston Martin! How did I meet you then? In this little story?”</p><p>“Perhaps I was your secretary, running a private clinic would involve that sort of thing” Yaz suggested</p><p>“Like those bad soap operas Graham swears blind he doesn’t watch” The Doctor grinned</p><p>“Perhaps it makes it more romantic”</p><p>“Married for 5 years. Good ballpark figure” The Doctor wandered off, lost in thought for a moment “I could of proposed to you during New Years. Is that romantic?”</p><p>Yaz swallowed. Thinking back to those 19 New Years that seemed so long ago.</p><p>“Definitely romantic”</p><p>“Perfect! What should our last name be?”</p><p>The Doctor was at a loss for moment.</p><p>“I could take your last name” The Doctor suggested “I could be Doctor Khan. Doctor Jo Khan”</p><p>“Jo?” Yaz asked curiously.  </p><p>“I used to go by John undercover. Didn’t think it would fit now”</p><p>“That makes sense. Should I keep my first name or change it?”</p><p>“You’re unknown to them” The Doctor assured her “they’re just some low life crooks who are thinking way beyond their pay grade. Q branch will build us a fantastic legend from this, we just need to act well our part”</p><p>“I suppose Q branch is giving you not just any Aston Martin?”</p><p>The Doctor grinned</p><p>“A DB11. Q is going to allow to me to tweak it, hopefully. He let me do it with 007’s DB10. I mean before he wrecked it”</p><p>“I saw you on a motorbike, Doctor, can we trust you with a car?”</p><p>“Of course! I know how to drive”</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“That’s up to the passenger”</p><p>***</p><p>“So Yaz and The Doctor” Graham started as him and Ryan made their way to Q Branch, seemingly being led down endless corridors “is this finally gonna kick them into gear?”</p><p>“The Doctor seemed almost ecstatic as being Yaz’s wife. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head” Ryan joked. They finally entered the Q branch, a bright and clean open space with various computer stations dotted about as well as various engineering projects.</p><p>“Gentlemen” a posh English voice greeted them “I am Q and will help you be the eyes and ears for this operation. The Doctor will trust you more to deal with this than any of my operatives. We’ll set you up with a desk and the basics”</p><p>“So, we’ll be doing the hacking” Ryan hedged, looking around the place.</p><p>“In the simplest terms, yes” Q agreed begrudgingly “we’ll be building up the documents for the fake legends, setting up bank accounts and alike”</p><p>“Why is MI6 trusting us with this?” Graham asked “I thought you had your own operatives”</p><p>“Most of which are blunt instruments, and with no knowledge of alien life. The Doctor has worked with UNIT before, so she knows the drill”</p><p>“The Doc? A spy?” Ryan looked mildly confused</p><p>“In not so many words” Q replied “surprisingly good at poker. Beaten a few 00’s in their time”</p><p>“Who are we up against?” The Doctor strode through the doors, Yaz following on behind her “Q, good to see you”</p><p>The two shared a friendly glance. Q gestured over to the large screen on the far wall.</p><p>“I’ll show you” Q beckoned them over to the screen, bringing up various files on the screen “Names Maxwell Sharpe, usually works with unsavoury criminals from stock control to gun running. Owns a lovely house in the Bahamas, which is where he’s hosting a few parties and also a poker game at one of the local casinos. Gain his trust and find out what we’re dealing with. You’ll be supplied with all the usual gear, including the newest Aston Martin prototype. I can trust you to not break our cars, Doctor” Q grinned “we have yours currently in the garage, if you want to take a look?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  The Doctor glanced around at her fam, clearly looking for permission.</p><p>“Go, Doctor” Yaz nudged her “I’m sure we can do the paperwork”</p><p>“I’ll see you guys later, I have a car to soup up” The Doctor said, turning to Q “I know where the garage is. Albeit you change the layout every time I visit”</p><p>“Hasn’t changed since you were last here” Q assured her “I promise. So is your spare toolbox”</p><p>“Fantastic!” The Doctor replied, “Meet back here in a couple of hours?”</p><p>The other three chorused their agreement, in which The Doctor whipped around and made her way to the lift, awkwardly waving as the lift door closed.</p><p>“Yasmin Khan” Q turned to Yaz “you’ll be going undercover with The Doctor, I believe M set you up as a married couple correct?”</p><p>“Yeah, we brainstormed a legend for you to work with” Yaz handed over a few sheets of paper.</p><p>“We can build up passports and bank accounts. Private Doctor? I am unsurprised” Q mused “at least the car will make sense”</p><p>“And the wife” Ryan muttered underneath his breath.</p><p>Another sharp elbow to the ribs.</p><p>“Are you two up for acting married?” Q asked, almost teasingly.</p><p>“You mean they don’t already?” Ryan joked “you should see them around the TARDIS Q, they know what they’re doing”</p><p>“Good, good” Q replied “your clothes will be supplied at the hotel, as well as the car at the airport. Unfortunately, boys you’re stuck in London with the branch. We’ll keep the TARDIS here”</p><p>“And the Doc is okay with that?” Graham said “she doesn’t just trust anyone with it”</p><p>“If these people are in league with aliens, I think they might have heard of The Doctor. They might be searching for it, for all we know”</p><p>“How soon do we leave?” Yaz questioned “surely these documents might take a while”</p><p>“Tomorrow evening” Q answered, “I can trust you to keep the Doctor occupied on the flight?”</p><p>“I’m sure I can find something” Yaz assured him.</p><p>***</p><p>The Doctor looked at the rings she had made. She had souped up the car and was halted by Q before she could do anything too extreme with it. She had gotten to the rings, adding in a GPS which Graham and Ryan would be able to track, and an ability to unlock the car just by using the ring.  </p><p>“You do realise Q branch can make those for you?” Q’s voice piped up from the side of her workbench.</p><p>“Thought I’d make it personal” she blurted out “I mean- I’d rather make them myself”</p><p>“You truly are enamoured with her aren’t you?”</p><p>“Me- what. No!” The Doctor spluttered “I- I’m not!”</p><p>Q raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“You’re making rings that other people could easily make for you” Q pointed out “and looks like you’re inscribing them as well”</p><p>“To make the story more believable!” she tried to reason</p><p>“Even our 00’s don’t go into this much detail in prep, Doctor”</p><p>She groaned, putting down the equipment she was using.</p><p>“We have to make sure this mission is successful, and I have to keep Yaz safe. Who knows what might happen?”</p><p>“M wouldn’t have chosen your team if she didn’t think you capable, Doctor”</p><p>“I need to keep her safe”</p><p>“And you will” Q assured her “and maybe, at the end, you can actually tell her how you feel”</p><p>The Doctor smiled, but it was slightly sad.</p><p>“Be serious, Q. What would Yaz want with an old alien like me?”</p><p>***</p><p>It was long flight, undercut with The Doctor fiddling with the on-flight entertainment and adding films that didn’t even exist yet, and then charming her way into the cockpit to have a chat with the Captain. Luckily the flight passed without much incident otherwise, and they landed in the early afternoon at Lynden Pindling International Airport, where the car and all their gear had been transported ahead of them.</p><p> “I- I have something for you” The Doctor said as they exited the arrivals gate. She produced a ring box from the pocket of her now more sensible coat (her frustration of leaving her usual get- up was endless, but she had kept the braces). Inside were two beautiful silver rings and an engagement ring. The engagement ring was rose gold, with diamonds bracketing a row of rubies. It was stunning.</p><p>“I figured I proposed to you, so the engagement ring is yours. It’ll suit you more anyway” The Doctor stumbled through her explanation “and the actual wedding rings also unlock the car! Figured it was also a nice little touch”</p><p>“I’d be happy to wear them both, Doctor” Yaz placated her. The Doctor grinned happily, taking Yaz’s hand and slipping both rings onto her finger. Yaz tried to keep her breathing normal as The Doctor then slipped on her own ring, smiling softly at it as it glinted in the sun. Yaz grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.</p><p>“Come on, show me this car you were so excited about” she said softly. The Doctor lit up in excitement, proceeding to drag her through the airport until they reached the car.</p><p>The car parked at the airport was a powder blue, something that perhaps wouldn’t suit an Aston Martin but suited The Doctor. The Doctor simply grasped the car handle, the car unlocking itself as soon as the ring made contact.</p><p>“Ready to go?” The Doctor asked “we need to check in, at the hotel and with Graham and Ryan”</p><p>“How much did you increase the top speed, Doctor?” Yaz asked as they entered the car.</p><p>“A few, maybe by 50, maybe 100” The Doctor said as she buckled herself in.</p><p>“You’re not sure?” Yaz replied incredulously</p><p>“Didn’t have time to check, ready to go undercover, Mrs Yasmin Khan?”</p><p>“Are you, Doctor Jo Khan?”</p><p>The Doctor blushed.</p><p>“Me? Always” she said, throwing the car into gear. The car barrelled down the roads at a considerable speed, passing full beaches and high-end hotels.</p><p>“How soon are we making contact with Mr Sharpe?” Yaz asked</p><p>“Most likely tomorrow, the first of his parties are being held at his house just down the bay from the hotel. Some sort of business soiree” The Doctor explained</p><p>“So, networking?” Yaz replied.</p><p>“In not so many words” The Doctor conceded “probably with much more poker though. We need to set up our equipment first, get in contact with HQ”</p><p>“See how Graham and Ryan are doing”</p><p>“They would have found something to entertain themselves, Q branch has a whole R&amp;D department with things to be tested on”</p><p>The rest of the car ride to the hotel was silent. Yaz could hear the roar of the engine as they made the journey to the hotel, the aircon on full blast. Eventually they pulled into a vast car park, pulling into one of the very few empty spaces.</p><p>“Suitcase is in boot, the valet should pick it up for us when we check in” The Doctor said casually, grabbing some keys from the glovebox “got these to maintain appearances”</p><p>“How posh is this hotel anyway?” Yaz asked</p><p>“Posh enough”</p><p><em>Posh enough </em>didn’t even begin to cover how fancy the hotel was. Even the reception seemed lavish.</p><p>“Hi! We’re booked under Doctor and Mrs Khan” The Doctor greeted the receptionist, her chest growing warm at even introducing herself as that.</p><p>“Yes, you’re booked for a month” the receptionist said as she read off the computer “nice, long holiday”</p><p>“It’s been awhile” The Doctor lied “needed to get away, you know how it is”</p><p>“Of course” the receptionist replied “may I have your keys so the valet can collect your luggage and your card for any purchases? I’ll also need to check your passports”</p><p>The Doctor handed them over wordlessly and waited for the receptionist to check them in fully. Yaz came over and slipped her hand once again into The Doctor’s, their rings clinking together as they did so.</p><p>“That’s you all checked in. We hope you enjoy your stay”</p><p>The receptionist handed over their card, passports and two keys for the room.</p><p>“We will. Thank you” Yaz said, as she grabbed their documents off of the desk “come on love”</p><p>The Doctor blushed again. She couldn’t seem to stop. It was one simple endearment and she was like a teenager with a first crush. She could manage this; she was sure of it.</p><p>“Jo, come on”</p><p>Possibly, maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this too damn long but i had to write a ton of dissertation before i even looked at this again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hotel room had an amazing ocean view, looking out onto the hotel’s private beach. There was a smattering of people on said beach, enjoy the late afternoon sun. The room had an expansive bed, large shower room and a small lounge area.</p><p>“So, MI6 just pays for this?” Yaz asked as they set up the various laptops and the earpieces needed for the party tomorrow.</p><p>“Yup, only the finest for their agents” The Doctor replied as she scrambled about.</p><p>It turns out there was more than one suitcase. One had been discreetly placed in the room’s wardrobe, filled with more clothes and various other equipment they could possibly need. They had swept the rooms for any possible bugs ‘just like in the movies’ Yaz had joked.</p><p>“Good evening, London” The Doctor greeted as she put in her earpiece “Graham, Ryan can you hear me?”</p><p>“We hear you, Doc” Graham said, crystal clear “how you two doing?”</p><p>“Survived the flight, hotel’s lovely though” Yaz replied after she had inserted her own earpiece “amazing ocean view, I’ll send you both a picture”</p><p>“It’ll be like we’re there” Ryan said sarcastically “apparently we can switch between your comms to give specific instructions”</p><p>“Might take a few tries” Graham explained “we’re not exactly tech experts but Q’s always here if we get something wrong”</p><p>“It’s nice to hear from you” The Doctor said “we’ll check in again before the party”</p><p>“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Doc, you remember our conversation, right?” Graham addressed her, Yaz clearly not hearing this part of the conversation.</p><p>“Of course, Graham. I didn’t forget”</p><p>“Night both of you” Yaz chipped in, before taking out her earpiece. The Doctor removed her own earpiece, placing next to the laptop they had set up.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” The Doctor asked “we have some time before we make contact”</p><p>“What the chances of accidentally bumping into Mr Sharpe before then?”</p><p>The Doctor thought for a moment “unless he uses the hotel facilities on the regular, it’s highly unlikely we’ll see him until tomorrow”</p><p>***</p><p>“Doctor Khan?” a voice spoke up from behind The Doctor. They were sat at one of the hotel’s restaurants, enjoy the decedent meals served at there. The Doctor was rather enthusiastically explaining a run in with Shakespeare, and her first meeting with Elizabeth the 1<sup>st</sup>.  </p><p>“You must be joking me” she muttered underneath her breath. Yaz gave her a reassuring smile before she stood up to greet the man.</p><p>“I believe we’re supposed to meet tomorrow at one of my parties” he said as he raised his hand for her to shake. She firmly shook his hand back, maintaining eye contact with him.</p><p>“Yes, of course” she greeted “Mr Sharpe, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, yes” his eye rested on Yaz over her shoulder “won’t you introduce me, Doctor?”</p><p>The Doctor floundered for a moment “Of course. Mr Sharpe-”</p><p>“Call me Max” Mr Sharpe interjected</p><p>“Max” she said, “this is my wife, Yasmin Khan” The Doctor tried not to think how right it seemed to say that or the fact her hearts had sped up slightly, it wouldn’t be the right time.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you” Yaz waved from the table.</p><p>“Wife?” Mr Sharpe seemed surprised for a moment before recovering himself.</p><p>“5 years now” The Doctor explained “best years of my life”</p><p>“Of course, of course” Max said jovially “I look forward to seeing you and my wife tomorrow, enjoy your meal”</p><p>He strode off, making his way to a table at the far end of the restaurant. The Doctor sighed in relief that it was a short interaction, turning around back to the table</p><p>“So, best years of your life?” Yaz asked. The Doctor turned back around to the table.</p><p>“Of course, why wouldn’t they be?” The Doctor said hurriedly “think he bought it? I hope he bought it”</p><p>“He must have done” Yaz assured her “sells our story even more though, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Of course!” The Doctor agreed a tad too enthusiastic “us two, we’ll be fine”</p><p>The Doctor raised her glass, with Yaz raising hers in tandem. They clinked the glasses together, each taking a sip of their respective glasses.</p><p>***</p><p>“There’s been a slight change of plan” The Doctor said as she put in her comm “Mr Sharpe was at the restaurant and now know’s who we are”</p><p>“Ah” Graham eloquently replied, “how was it?”</p><p>“Introduced ourselves” The Doctor explained “I think he knew who we were from the guest list, and maybe some prior research”</p><p>“Thank god for an extensive legend then” Ryan said “never seen someones life invented so quickly”</p><p> “We’ll have to make an even better impression at the party tomorrow. We’ve given him standards now” Yaz said</p><p>“As long as he doesn’t ask for a medical diagnosis, we’ll be golden” The Doctor joked “it’s just a simple business party, chance to lay down connections and gather intel”</p><p>“Try and get invites to more gatherings?” Graham asked</p><p>“If possible. We need as much information on this man’s dealings as possible and his movements on the island. And we now need to be on comms consistently. Whether with Q or with you” The Doctor suggested “we can’t have another situation like that”</p><p>“Agreed” Yaz said “sorry boys but you’re going to be on comms for a lot longer”</p><p>“Could be worse” The Doctor added “we also need check the clothes MI6 supplied us with. I grabbed a few things from the TARDIS wardrobe as well”</p><p>“Perhaps you can show us your poker skills tomorrow, Doc” Graham suggested “Q said you were good”</p><p>“I might be” The Doctor said, with a small shrug that only Yaz could see “been awhile since I’ve been in a proper game, didn’t have enough time to get into one when we went to Barton’s party”</p><p>“I look forward to seeing your skills, Doctor” Yaz admitted “come on, we should get some sleep. We’ll speak to you tomorrow”</p><p>“Night, boys”</p><p>Graham and Ryan chorused the same sentiments, finally allowing Yaz and The Doctor to remove their comms.</p><p>“You can take the bed” The Doctor suggested as she turned back to the laptop “I’ll take the sofa when I need it”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Yaz questioned “there’s plenty of space”</p><p>“No need for sleep, me” The Doctor reassured her “I’ll find as much as I can about Mr Sharpe in the meantime”</p><p>“If you’re sure” Yaz replied quietly, going to the suitcases to find the sleep clothes that had been packed.</p><p>By the time Yaz had gotten ready for bed, The Doctor was deep into research. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder as Yaz passed, hearing as she settles into bed. The Doctors flip phone was by the laptop as she had a flick through some of the hotel's security cameras. </p><p>It lit up after she had moved onto looking at the R&amp;D projects at MI6, adding notes for Q on possible improvements. The small LED screen told her it was from Graham. She sighed, flipped it open and took a glance at the text</p><p><strong>Graham:</strong> you alright, Doc?</p><p>She frowned. Of course she was alright, why wouldn't she be?</p><p><strong>Doctor:</strong> why wouldn't I be?</p><p>The reply was almost instant.</p><p><strong>Graham:</strong> you think you can do this, honestly?</p><p><strong>Doctor: </strong>did M put you up to this?</p><p><strong>Graham: </strong>no, of course not</p><p><strong>Doctor: </strong>I can separate feelings from a mission</p><p><strong>Graham: </strong>for this long?</p><p><strong>Doctor: </strong>yes!</p><p><strong>Graham: </strong>if you say so</p><p>She sighed, looking at the text conversation. It would be easy, she was sure of it. Looking over at Yaz, she wondered what it would be like to just climb into the bed beside her. The Doctor put down the phone forcefully and turned back to the laptop. No time to be thinking like that, not now.</p><p>***</p><p>The Doctor had parked up the car at the entrance of the hotel, nervously waiting for Yaz to make her way out. She tried to lean casually against the car but was also trying not to ruin the paintwork. They had agreed to get ready separately but had agreed on a colour scheme in order to make it easier. She had settled on a simple navy three-piece suit which had a rose pattern embossed on it, simple but would draw some attention. One of Chin’s old bowties had suited the occasion, from his Victorian gentleman phase than the university professor one.</p><p>“It’s just a simple party” she muttered to herself “you’ve done this before”</p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>The Doctor looked up and her mouth dropped open. Yaz was in a mid-length bottle green dress, one shoulder strap falling down and with medium sized heels on. Her hair was in a simple braid down her back. She was beautiful.</p><p>“Eyes back into your head, Doc” Graham suddenly said over coms, clearly taking some joy from The Doctors dumbfounded expression. He could probably see her from one of the hotel security cameras. She didn’t want to warrant him with an answer, trying to formulate an answer which didn’t make her look like a complete fool.</p><p>“You look-“The Doctor stumbled for a moment, brain and mouth not working together fully “you look amazing!”</p><p>“Thank you!” Yaz smiled at The Doctor “you don’t scrub up bad yourself”</p><p>“I try” The Doctor grinned back at her “shall we go, Mrs Khan?”</p><p>“We shall, Doctor Khan” Yaz said.</p><p>The drive to the party passed in silence, some local radio station filling the silence. The Doctor could hear Graham and Ryan chatting to each other away from their mic, the clink of coffee mugs filling her ear.</p><p>They pulled into a drive away filled with other super cars and convertibles, some classic cars as well for good measure. The house was sizable, a balcony on the left side of the house, wrapping around to the back that they could see from the car. There were people already mingling throughout the houses, glasses of champagne in their hands.</p><p>“You ready?” The Doctor asked</p><p>“Always” Yaz said reassuringly “you two ready?” she addressed Graham and Ryan.</p><p>“Completely ready. Remember ladies, we can hear everything” Ryan replied for the both of them.</p><p>When they got out the car The Doctor offered Yaz her hand, which she took readily, the two of them strolling down the path to the podium.</p><p>“Doctor and Mrs Khan, we’re on the list” The Doctor told the host as they approached. The host smiled kindly as he checked the list.</p><p>“Of course, the Khans” he said warmly “I believe Mr Sharpe was awaiting your arrival”</p><p>“Oh” The Doctor exclaimed “we met him yesterday, perhaps he wants to catch up”</p><p>“He should be somewhere out in the garden. Enjoy the party”</p><p>“So, Sharpe already has eyes on us” Graham said, keyboard tapping in the background “is that good or bad?”</p><p>They made their way through the house, grabbing drinks from the various waiters that were dotted throughout the house. There was a thrum of music coming from one of the garden speaker’s as they made their way across the garden lawn to where Mr Sharpe was. He turned around at the sound of them approaching, smiling as he recognised them.</p><p>“Doctor Khan!” he greeted The Doctor, shaking her hand yet again “and Mrs Khan. It’s a pleasure to see you again”</p><p>“Likewise,” The Doctor replied “quite a house you have here”</p><p>“One of the finest on the island” Mr Sharpe enthused “a home away from home”</p><p>“You don’t live here permanently?” Yaz questioned, trying to make it come across casual.</p><p>“No, no. I have a few houses, but I mostly live in the UK for the Winter”</p><p>“Nice for some people” Graham commented</p><p>“In London?” The Doctor continued the line of questioning “we might have been in the same circles, who knows?”</p><p>“I think I would recognise you both” Mr Sharpe blustered</p><p>“Lots of time spent at work unfortunately” Yaz replied “the clinic can’t run itself”</p><p>“You work together?” Mr Sharpe seemed even more surprised</p><p>“Where we met” The Doctor picked up the story “I was smitten, utterly awkward really”</p><p> She squeezed Yaz’s hand, taking comfort from it.</p><p>“You mean like how you normally are?” Ryan spoke into The Doctor’s earpiece. She ignored him. </p><p>“She was rather sweet” Yaz said “took me to a nice, fancy dinner then fireworks after. Very romantic”</p><p>
  <em>Shall we do one more? Make it a round twenty</em>
</p><p>“Sounds wonderful” Mr Sharpe smiled “I’m sure it will be lovely to see you both more over the Summer”</p><p>There was a small mutter of ‘result’ down both of their earpieces and the muffled sound of a high five.</p><p>“I heard there was a poker game happening” The Doctor enquired “might I know the buy in?”</p><p>“You play poker?” Mr Sharpe tried to cover up his look of surprise.  </p><p>“On occasion, I like a little flutter now and again”</p><p>“I look forward to seeing you play, excuse me ladies I have other guests to attend you” Mr Sharpe excused himself from the conversation, waving to another set of guests as they made their way out of the house.</p><p>Mr Sharpe walked away, nodding to various guests as he entered the house.</p><p>“Reckon we’ve got him?” Ryan asked “I mean, he seemed interested enough”</p><p>“He frequents the hotel and plays poker. I’m sure we’ll see him again” The Doctor muttered. She turned to Yaz. “Now we have a party to enjoy Mrs Khan. Shall we?”</p><p>They mingled more with the other guests, trying to gauge how well they knew Mr Sharpe and their business on the island. The Doctor gained more confident in her cover story, as did Yaz. It felt good to act as close as they wanted without being scrutinised. The Doctor wished it could always be like this, being unafraid of her feelings and being able to show that to everyone. To have enough confidence that she should of have had during those nineteen New Years to just kiss Yaz. It was nice to pretend for a while that she had.</p><p>They left the party just past midnight, as many of the supercars started clearing from the drive. Just as they were making their way up the drive to the Aston, Mr Sharpe came out of the house.</p><p>“Doctor Khan!” he exclaimed “I don’t suppose you and your wife would come over for lunch sometime this week. My wife is making her way over from London tomorrow and I think she would be interested in meeting you”</p><p>“It would be a pleasure meeting her, I’m sure” Yaz agreed</p><p>“I’ll call the hotel for them to pass on the details. I’ll leave you to get on your way. Have a nice night” he waved them goodbye as he made his way into the house.</p><p>“Perfect” Yaz said as they got into the car “perhaps we can have a bit more of look around the house”</p><p>“Graham, look into the house for us, would you?” The Doctor asked “I have a feeling it’s not all it is”</p><p>“Will do, Doc”</p><p>“Mission accomplished guys” Yaz said, as The Doctor pulled the car onto the main road “the dream team, right?”</p><p>“Always, Team TARDIS are gonna solve this” The Doctor agreed wholeheartedly “it’ll be no problem”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments fuel me!<br/>i've also been doing a bunch of thasmin fanvids over at my youtube channel (Thirteen13) if that's also your style!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pools and Poker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what it says in the title.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this took a awhile because i had a dissertation, but i have now finished! no more diss and i can dedicate my time to fanfic! hope you enjoy<br/>also i listened to Eurovision 2020 tracks while writing this. there were some absolute bangers this year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day dawned bright and early with The Doctor still sat at the laptop after the party, making up the excuse she was looking up some of the people they met at the party. It was an easy distraction, deep diving into MI6’s classified files for fun as well as adding snarky little notes for Q within some of the code. A message pinged through on said laptop just as Yaz emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day.</p><p><strong>Graham:</strong> put in your earpieces</p><p> The Doctor picked up hers and stuck out her hand with Yaz’s in, feigning nonchalance as she felt Yaz’s hand brush with hers.</p><p>“Afternoon gentlemen, I presume you have news for us?” The Doctor greeted.</p><p>“Doc, I’ve taking a look with Q at the houses layout, it’s the usual gaff, but the basement has about three floors, and we’re sure it’s not just a massive garage” Graham said in lieu of a greeting.</p><p>“A lab of some sort?” Yaz asked as the laptop suddenly pinged through floor plans for the entire mansion.</p><p>“Who knows” Q interjected “there could be any number of goings on? Is there anyway you could access it?”</p><p>“We’ve been invited over for lunch” The Doctor replied “but not for another few days at least”</p><p>“Continue gaining Mr Sharpe’s trust” Q said “but he might have eyes everywhere, including the hotel”</p><p>“We’ve got to keep up the pretence of being a couple, even here” Yaz continued. The Doctor tried to avoid the small lump in her throat at her words. She could still see the engagement ring taunting her.</p><p>“Easy enough” The Doctor said as she tried to tamper down her rising feelings.</p><p>“I’m sure you can find something to occupy yourselves with in the meantime” Ryan chipped in “the facilities in that hotel are unbelievable”</p><p>“Perhaps visit the casino as well, Mr Sharpe’s group of friends seems to frequently haunt the area”</p><p>“A day at the pool, Dr Khan?” Yaz asked “might as well use the time wisely”</p><p>“Good plan”</p><p>***</p><p>The Doctor tried again not to appear flustered, or at all like she was completely smitten. It was difficult on both parts. She had grabbed them a spot by the Ocean Pool, looking out at the burning sand from a snagged sun lounger. She patiently waited for Yaz, flicking through a thick book she had packed in case of these moments. The TARDIS had first suggested some trashy romance novels, as if poking fun at her as she shoved them back into the bookcases with some force. Then Yaz had appeared and she promptly forgot everything about the book. Yaz's costume exposed skin The Doctor desperately wanted to explore. </p><p>“What do you think?” Yaz asked as she approached the sunlounger</p><p>“You look great” The Doctor flushed “I think I’ll just stay here and read my book for a bit you go on ahead”</p><p>Yaz merely nodded as she made her way to the pool, The Doctor discreetly looking over her book as she entered the pool in a graceful dive. </p><p>“You have no idea what you’re doing do you?” Ryan’s voice came through her earpiece</p><p>“I have no idea what you mean” she muttered, picking up her phone and propping it between her shoulder and ear to cover the earpiece.</p><p>“Other than the fact you end up a flustered mess around Yaz constantly”</p><p>“I do not!” she retorted</p><p>Ryan’s silence told her more than anything else he could have said.</p><p> “It’s not like she knows anyways” The Doctor continued on</p><p>“If you stopped freezing everytime she so much as smiles at you, you could make a lot more progress”</p><p>The Doctor snorted, drawing the attention of the other people around the pool.</p><p>“You act as if this is more than one sided”</p><p>“But it is!” Ryan argued back</p><p>“So, what do I do?” She asked</p><p>“Stop freezing and start acting”</p><p>“You act as if that’s easy” she knew she was being stubborn but also desperately needed the advice.</p><p>“Doc, you can be suave when you need to be”</p><p>“She’s seen me eat soil; I hardly think acting <em>suave </em>is going to fix my image”</p><p>“That was one time!” Ryan said, sounding increasingly frustrated</p><p>“So, what do you think <em>suave </em>would be?” she asked, too curious not to ask</p><p>“Complimenting her for one, points don’t count”</p><p>The Doctor did an indignant huff at that. She could see out the corner of her eye Yaz rising out the pool, looking like something out of a very vivid daydream she would deny ever having.</p><p>“Gotta go Ryan. Good talk”</p><p>“Remember Doctor, suaveness” Ryan repeated before the line went dead and she flipped her phone shut.</p><p>“Don’t suppose you’ll come in for a dip?” Yaz said as she dried her hair, sitting at the end of The Doctor’s sun lounger.</p><p>“I think I could put down my book for a bit” she conceded all too easily. She had chosen one of the off the rack costumes MI6 provided, albeit insisted it be one with galaxies on.</p><p>“You were on the phone, weren’t you?” Yaz asked “who called?”</p><p>“Ryan” The Doctor replied, trying to sound casual “just some information about later”</p><p>She took off the t shirt and shorts she had donned for the trip down to the pool revealing a simple tankini. She had decided on a more shorts design, still not entirely sure what she suited in this body yet. Yaz’s eyes grew slightly wider.</p><p>“What do you think?” The Doctor questioned</p><p>“Y-you look fantastic” Yaz grinned “come on, the water’s great”</p><p>“Very <em>suave </em>Doctor” Ryan teased into her ear “have fun”</p><p>***</p><p>The Doctor had chosen another pristine pressed suit for the occasion. She had picked a wide range of colours off the rack, including the rainbow cufflinks she had insisted on. The suit was a sea foam green with a slim fit, contrasting with the stunning gold dress Yaz had donned for the evening. The colour on the dress faded down into a deep green and shimmered every time she moved. The Doctor tried not to get too tongue tied.</p><p> The Atlantis Casino was a monstrous complex only a few minute’s drive from their hotel. It warranted taking the car, both of them not wanting to walk in their respective footwear. According to Graham and Ryan, Sharpe’s group had acquired a couple of poker tables for the night. They would make it seem like they were simply seeing the sights, before ‘stumbling’ upon Mr Sharpe and buying into one of the games. Yaz would be fielding out the rest of Sharpe’s group and those not buying into the games. A simple tag team operation.</p><p>“You ready?” she softly asked Yaz</p><p>“Same as last time isn’t it?” Yaz replied “albeit you’ll be a lot more occupied”</p><p>“I’ll be on comms whenever you need as are Ryan and Graham” The Doctor assured her “isn’t that right boys?”</p><p>“Always here if you need us” Graham said cheerfully</p><p>They got out of the car and made their way into the vast casino complex. There were a huge amount of games being played, from slots to blackjack. Glass sculptures were throughout the rooms, illuminating the space.</p><p>“They’re over at the Sea Glass area Doc” Graham told them “Sharpe is over at the bar; they haven’t started playing yet”</p><p>“Time to grab a drink” The Doctor said </p><p>They made their way to the bar, keeping an eye for Mr Sharpe. Yaz lightly nudged The Doctor’s side as they made their way through the crowds.</p><p>“Max!” The Doctor called out, causing the man’s head to turn as he was mid order.</p><p>“Jo and Yasmin Khan!” he warmly greeted “fancy seeing you here”</p><p>“I told you I play poker” The Doctor gently reminded him “don’t suppose you have a game going on?”</p><p>His eyes narrowed.</p><p>“As it happens, I do. Don’t suppose you’d like to join?”</p><p>The Doctor grinned, showing the slightest number of teeth.</p><p>“It would be a pleasure”</p><p>“Will your wife be joining us?” Mr Sharpe queried.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’m not much of a poker player” Yaz admitted “I’m sure I’ll find something to do”</p><p>“Martini, Doctor?” Mr Sharpe handed over a cocktail glass, which The Doctor took “for you Yasmin?”</p><p>“Just a lemonade please”</p><p>Mr Sharpe ordered up the rest of the drinks, handing over Yaz’s drink and leading them over to the already set-up tables.</p><p>“Greetings” the host at the head of their table said “tonight’s buy in is $1,000 US Dollars and the game will last a maximum of three hours. I hope you all have a pleasant evening”</p><p>The Doctor sat down with the rest of the players, recognising some of them were also at the party. Suddenly she felt a pressure of her cheek as Yaz kissed her lightly.</p><p>“Good luck, darling” Yaz whispered in The Doctors ear, glancing around at the other players reaction as she withdrew.</p><p>Ryan wolf whistled down the comm.</p><p>The Doctor watched out of the corner of her eye as Yaz greeted the other guests around the table. She needed to focus on the game, in case this led into more serious games. It was a relatively small buy in, so she wasn’t jeopardising too much of MI6’s money.</p><p>The game carried on for a couple hours or so, many of the group folding within the first hour and a half. The Doctor stayed in the game, as did Mr Sharpe. He was becoming increasingly frustrated, making his tells even more obvious. She could hear laughter from the crowd as Yaz regaled them with another heavily edited story of their adventures.</p><p>“Your wife is charming” Mr Sharpe commented</p><p>“Always has been” The Doctor replied “ever since I met her”</p><p>“All in” Mr Sharpe called. A chorus of ‘ooohs’ went up in the crowd as the group from the other table joined, their game finished half an hour before there's.</p><p>“Fold” another player said, defeat clearly in their tone. It was only Mr Sharpe and The Doctor left.</p><p>“All in” The Doctor finally said all too smugly.</p><p>She pushed her remaining chips into the middle, catching Yaz’s eyes and winking. Yaz raised her glass in return.</p><p>“Do you feel confident Max?” she teased</p><p>“Always, Jo”</p><p>“Players, please show your cards” the host asked "Mr Sharpe, you first"</p><p>Mr Sharpe set down his cards.</p><p>“Four of a kind” the dealer announced over the sound of the crowd “Dr Khan, if you could”</p><p>The Doctor set down her cards.</p><p>“Straight flush, Dr Khan wins”</p><p>She felt arms around her as Yaz dragged her off her seat. They hugged for a moment, lingering a little too long as they withdrew from it.</p><p>“Told you I’d win” she smiled wildly. She kissed Yaz’s cheek in a moment of impulse, pleased when she flushed as she pulled away.</p><p>“Doctor Khan! A fine game” Mr Sharpe said jovially</p><p>“Pleased to have such a good game” she replied, “suppose we’ll have a rematch soon?”</p><p>“Of course,” he agreed hurriedly “I’ll see you two on Friday. I have some urgent business to attend to at the hotel, it was a pleasure to see you”</p><p>He disappeared into the crowd, glancing around as if searching for someone.</p><p>“Come on, Yaz” The Doctor grinned “we’ve got a lead to follow”</p><p>She stuck her hand, grinning even wider when Yaz grabbed it.</p><p>“Then let’s go”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hmu<br/>twitter- thatbarin_tokyo<br/>tumblr- lovethenx-01<br/>youtube- Thirteen13<br/>bunch of new thasmin vids on my channel if you wanna check it out!<br/>kudos and comments fuel me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>angst? in my fic? maybe so</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apologise for such a short chapter but there will be a longer one next time and more spy stuff!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ryan, we need eyes on Mr Sharpe now” The Doctor briskly said as they made their way through the casino. Mr Sharpe had been lost in the sea of slot machines and blackjack tables.</p><p>“He’s gone into the hotel complex” Ryan replied hurriedly “Q is just trying to bring up his location now”</p><p>“Doctor” Q suddenly piped up “he’s going up to the 12<sup>th</sup> floor, do not lose him”</p><p>“On it” The Doctor gripped Yaz’s hand tighter as they made their to the elevators. It being the busiest time of the night wasn’t helping.</p><p>“How are we sure we’re gonna catch him?” Yaz whispered as they entered the elevator.</p><p>“We have to try” The Doctor muttered back</p><p>The elevator ride was blissfully fast, bringing them to the 12<sup>th</sup> floor with ease. They stepped out, looking up and down the empty corridor for Mr Sharpe.</p><p>“Q where has he gone?” The Doctor demanded</p><p>“Into one of the rooms, you better have an idea if you’re caught” Q retorted back “Room 201”</p><p>The Doctor gripped Yaz’s hand tighter as she searched for the room.</p><p>“Looks like we’ll have to use the room next door” The Doctor said nonchalantly, sonicing the door of room 200 which was thankfully empty. They could hear the muffled sounds of a very frantic conversation. The Doctor grabbed one of complimentary glasses and climbed onto the desk, propping the glass on the wall.</p><p>“What are they saying?” Yaz whispered</p><p>“Whoever Mr Sharpe is talking to isn’t happy, not at all” The Doctor scrunched up her face as she continued to listen “I’m also being accused of being a cheater-“</p><p>The Doctor trailed off as the voices grew louder.</p><p>“Oh that’s bad” she muttered</p><p>“Doctor” Graham voice came through both of their earpieces “tell us what’s going on”</p><p>“Something about delaying the process with frivolous pursuits. But what process?” The Doctor tried to press the glass harder to the wall.</p><p>“I’m guessing they’re not too happy with expensive parties and poker matches” Yaz surmised.</p><p>The Doctor’s face scrunched up, not noticing the glass was starting to fracture.</p><p>“Doctor!” Yaz hastily whispered “the glass”</p><p>“Shit” The Doctor exclaimed, taking the glass off the wall and looking at the damage “they were finishing up anyway, so time for us to make our move. We technically never left the casino”</p><p>“Technically” Yaz repeated “what is he catches us?”</p><p>“I’ll think of something” The Doctor grabbed Yaz’s hand again as they left the room, leaving the cracked glass on the desk. The door locked automatically as they left, hurriedly making their way to the elevator. She heard the door open where Mr Sharpe was, eyeing up the elevator they were not two metres from.</p><p>The Doctor made a split-second decision she was going to regret later, pushing Yaz into one of the doors and grabbing her hips as she stumbled.</p><p>“I’m really sorry” The Doctor said as she leaned into to kiss her. The kiss was chaste, The Doctor enjoying the taste of Yaz’s lips as she began to tentatively respond. Mr Sharpe passed them, grumbling something about people being unable to keep it in their pants. Yaz gripped The Doctor’s waist as they broke apart for air. The Doctor felt dizzy, wanting to dive back in and taste Yaz’s lips again and again. She refrained, breathing deeply as Yaz frowned at her.</p><p>“I think he’s gone” she said slowly “time to get back I think”</p><p>“We probably should” Yaz replied quietly “come on”</p><p>Yaz straightened up her dress and made her way over to the lifts, leaving The Doctor by the door.</p><p>“Doc” Graham started</p><p>“Not now” she snapped back, feeling worse than before and not in the mood to talk.</p><p>She joined Yaz at the lifts and refrained from grabbing her hand, shoving them in her pockets.</p><p>***</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Ryan said into her ear, as Yaz settled into one of the chairs on their small veranda area. She had changed out of the beautiful dress she had donned, seeing The Doctor had left the room when she was in the bathroom. It was calming to listen to the waves and try to forget what had happened. Forget the gentle caress of her lips, the way she had gripped her hips so tightly.</p><p>“I’d rather not” she admitted</p><p>“I’ve been talking to her and-“</p><p>“What, Ryan?” she muttered angrily</p><p>“She likes you” Ryan admitted “she told me; I swear Yaz”</p><p>“The most she’s going to do is tell me to forget it, pretend it never happened” Yaz admitted</p><p>“She’s scared” Ryan replied calmly “she might be a highly intelligent alien, but she has the emotional range of a ripe plum”</p><p>“If she would just talk to me” Yaz trailed off.</p><p>“If she doesn’t, just ask to and she’ll listen” Ryan told her “she’ll never refuse you Yaz”</p><p>“Yaz?” The Doctor called from inside the room “you need to see this”</p><p>“Back to work we go” she said “speak to you later, Ryan”</p><p>She walked back into the room to see The Doctor frantically typing away on the laptop.</p><p>“So, what seems to be the problem?” Yaz asked. The Doctor’s suit was now rumpled, and her hair was stuck up, as if she had been frantically running her hands through it.</p><p>“Whoever, or whatever Mr Sharpe is working with has made its first move”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Into the archive’s” The Doctor didn’t even look up from the laptop screen “both MI6 and GCHQ, but they didn’t take anything. Just looked”</p><p>“What were they looking for?” Yaz questioned</p><p>“No idea, it was such a huge field of data no one can pinpoint the exact data it needed”</p><p>“Perhaps it wasn’t looking for a certain piece”</p><p>The Doctor’s head whipped around, looking at her.</p><p>“But why? Unless…” The Doctor’s face dropped as she thought “perhaps the alien he’s working with hasn’t been to the 21<sup>st</sup> century before”</p><p>She started frantically typing again.</p><p>“Q” The Doctor said hurriedly “what information did the hacker scan over?”</p><p>“Nothing too top secret if that’s what you’re thinking” Q surmised, his voice coming through Yaz’s earpiece as well “just the diplomatic situation, who we’ve working with”</p><p>“We’re on file, aren’t we?” The Doctor paled, as if she already knew the answer.</p><p>“Of course, you are people of interest”</p><p>“They know who we are” The Doctor concluded “but Mr Sharpe doesn’t. I want to ensure it’s kept that way. Delete our files, now”</p><p>“On it” Q’s line went dead.</p><p>“Doctor? Are we still safe?” Yaz asked</p><p>“I will keep us safe” The Doctor assured her “we are going to get this mission done, and no one is going to capture us or otherwise”</p><p>With that, The Doctor went back to work. Yaz sat down next to her, resting her hand on The Doctor’s shoulder. The conversation would wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>socials<br/>tumblr- lovethenx-01<br/>twitter- thatbarin_tokyo<br/>youtube- Thirteen13</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments fuel me!<br/>tumblr- lovethenx-01<br/>twitter- thatbarin_tokyo<br/>youtube- thirteen13<br/>coherent brand? i don't know her</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>